Scarlet Petals of Love
by HypnotiqFire16
Summary: I've always loved you...Sakura...I'm so sorry, but if he knew... A gentle tear left his raven eyes, as it fell to his heels, He'd kill you. SasukexSakura Oneshot! I was bored, and I made this especially for Vday, so review!


**This was made JUST to celebrate Valentine's Day! Yay! The holiday of love and togetherness! –lol Neways, This is just a little one-shot I thought of last night before I went to sleep. So, here ya go! Also, this is my first Naruto fic, and it's also my first Oneshot. I'm gonna go ahead and say it, I'm WAY better at writing long stories. Short stories were never my strong point. Not even in school. In 2nd grade, when we had to write little one page stories about something 'creative', mine was always at least five pages. What can I say; I like to write, even if I'm not the best. Anyways, please be nice, this isn't the best fic, but I had to write something for V-day! –lol Neways, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, just this fic.**

_**-OoXoO-**_

"_Scarlet Petals of Love_"

My chin settled snuggly on my palms as I slumped onto the bench, away from the crowd of people outside of the academy. I tilted my head to the side for a moment, and let my gaze travel to the hundreds of boys and girls exchanging chocolates, roses, and kisses.

My gaze found its way back to my toes. "Oh, it's Valentine's Day and I'm the only girl without a valentine…even Ino has one…" As hurt thoughts bounced around in my mind about Ino and Shikamaru spending Valentine's Day together, the wind blew threw my long pink hair, tousling my bangs over my eyes as gentle tears fell to the dirt beneath my heels.

I sighed before wiping a tear away. I allowed a small indention of a smile appear on my slender face as I tried to cheer myself up, "Oh well, it could be worse…Ino could be with Sasuke instead of Shikamaru!"

My pupils shrunk as his image etched its way into my mind, "Sasuke! Who's _his _Valentine?!?" I sighed again, "Why does it matter? Forget about him, Sakura. He hates you, just give it up…" My soft emerald eyes closed for a brief moment before an annoyingly familiar voice broke the silence, and the sound barrier. "Hey Sakura! What're you doin' over here all alone?" I looked up only to find that it was the annoying, childish blonde boy that she had grown to ignore. "Oh…hi Naruto. Who's your Valentine?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. _'C'mon Sakura. Honestly, if you can't get a date, how can poor little Naruto even expect to get a girl to look at him? Hey, that means I'm not alone being dateless! Yeah! I'm not alone! CHA!'_ I was drawn away from my thoughts yet again by his reply.

"My Valentine's Hinata." My jaw dropped into my lap and my eyes grew round. "WH-what?!? How did you-What did you..? Did you pay her or something?!?" He laughed, "No actually, a few weeks ago, I saw her sitting alone with a sad look on her face, so I went up to talk to her. And she asked me if I wanted to go out with her sometime, I said sure, and here we are! Heh, so who's yours?" He smiled down at me expecting an answer.

But I couldn't reply. I was still dumbstruck from hearing Naruto say that he had a date, but I didn't! How pathetic. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I lowered my head and covered my face with my hands. "Just…go away Naruto…" His smile evaporated before he sat down next to me on the bench. "What's wrong Sakura? Did Sasuke do something again?"

I began to sob as I jumped up from the bench, pushing Naruto back and running in the direction of the forest. "Ah! Ouch, Sakura, wait!" Before I was out of sight, I called over my shoulder, "Just leave me alone Naruto! You're always making things worse!" I shut my eyes tightly, tears flowing like the Nile down my face. I ran, faster and faster, not knowing quite where I was headed. But I didn't care; I just wanted to get away.

Then, I came to a sudden halt. I took a head on plunge into what felt like a tree. My balance began to slip as I fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Ouch! Hey! What the-? Sakura?" I rubbed the bruise that was forming on the side of my overly abundant forehead as someone was helping me to my feet.

I opened my tear filled eyes to find a raven haired heart throb grabbing my hand and pulling me close to him. "Are you okay? What's going on? And, why were you running?" I quickly wiped away the tears, "Oh um…Sasuke, I'm sorry. I was just, being foolish. Naruto was being a pest so I was trying to get him to leave me alone and…" I giggled in embarrassment. Sasuke grinned, his rugged, manliness appearing in all of his features. I was lost in his dark eyes, full of mystery, until he repeated my name. I loved the way he rolled the 'r'…

"Sakura?" I shook my head, "What?" I smiled nervously; usually he would be ignoring me, then leave without a single word. the only time he _wasn't_ ignoring me is when he's going to tell me how much I'm worse than Naruto, or how I should practice my Jutsu and stop flirting. My smile faded as my emerald eyes sprouted another row of tears.

_'Great Sakura let him see you cry. Now he can truly say how much weaker I am than everyone else here at the academy…even Ino's stronger than me…' _

"I asked why Naruto was bugging you. He always seems to get in the way, but today's Valentine's Day. I would've thought that he'd leave you alone today of all days." He rolled his eyes, "Then again, it is Naruto." His gaze returned to me, his grin shrunk as his voice grew calm and comforting, "Sakura…What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

I tried to swipe the tears away but they kept returning, why must I cry over _every_ little thing? Then, my emotions finally made their way to my mouth everything I'd been locking away in a safe behind my heart had been unlocked, and was leaving my lips.

"Stop it, Sasuke! Stop jerking me around! Show me who you really are!"

There was no stopping them now. "You always act like you hate me, and yet sometimes you treat me as if you'd actually care if something terrible were to happen to me! You always say I'm not strong enough, that I'm weak and should back down from whatever mission it is we're on! Why do you constantly claim to hate me but then on every single mission, when I try to be strong, you're there, protecting me?" I looked deep into his eyes, seeking an answer.

"Just stop it Sakura, that's enough. If you want to ramble on and on about something stupid, and pointless, then go find Naruto. At least he'll be entertained knowing that you're even talking to him." He turned his back on me, preparing to walk away.

"Sasuke, stop running away! And stop turning your back on the world!" Sasuke stopped and turned back around to face me. "I'm not running away from anything, except you. And that's only because you're annoying. Even more so than Naruto, so hurry up and finish this speech so I can leave before another group of whiny girls come to bug me."

I could feel myself losing it, I shook my head, "Sasuke, where's your heart…? Why are you so careless with your words? I know you think that words mean nothing, but right now that's all I've got. And to me, words mean just as much as actions. So tell me, Sasuke, why is it that I always feel insignificant and worthless when I'm around you? Why are we always so distant? Why must you always run from the truth? I know that you'll never return my feelings, but do you have to treat me like I'm the most useless ninja ever, and that you can just toss me around as you please?"

"Shut up, Sakura!" He shouted to me across the grassy open area. "No!" I choked back the tears, "what do you want from me? What will it take for me to make you like me? Why are you always pushing me and Naruto away!?! We just want to help, and to be there for you…So tell me Sasuke, how do you really feel? Why do you despise me so much? What did I do that was so wrong?!?"

Tears where flowing quickly down all sides of my face, covering the dirt and grass, and forming a small puddle, only this time, I didn't try to hold them back. I sobbed louder than ever, letting myself fall to my knees once again.

I heard a quite sound come from Sasuke, so I open my eyes to see Sasuke's strong, raven eyes, rimming with soft tears. "Sakura…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to hurt you so badly. But…I have to kill him…And if you knew how much I cared about you, then so would he…you're my weakness. But if he knew that…it's just…if he knew about you, I don't know what he'd do. I don't want to lose you Sakura. That's why I push you away. And that's why I constantly protect you and call you weak. The only reason I try to talk you out of going on dangerous missions is because I can't stand to see you get hurt. Especially if it's my fault."

His tears drifted down his cheeks while he tried to choke back the other tears that were begging to be unleashed after being locked away for so many years. "The truth is Sakura…I do care…more than I should…More than anyone should…That's why I hide you away, and that's why I try to be so distant from you…So here it is…The secret I've tried to hide for years….Sakura…"

He bent down in front of me, embracing me in a compassionate hug, "…I love you." My pupils shrunk in shock. I threw my arms around him, bawling into his blue t-shirt. "Sasuke…" He held me tighter, "...I'm sorry…" He let his grip loosen as he pulled away.

At that moment, I saw something in Sasuke's eyes that I'd never seen before; true, genuine happiness. But within a second, it was replaced by his usual gaze of ambition and pain, "I do love you Sakura, but…I have to get stronger in order to beat him... my older brother..." He stood up; placing his hands in his pockets, and began walking away.

I sat in awe as I watched my one true love walk away from me for the hundredth time. Once he was out of sight, a final tear made its way down my cheek, before I stood up and began walking back to my house, alone again. On Valentine's Day. On my way home, I saw numerous couples walking together happily holding hands and exchanging gifts. I had none. I continued walking alone.

Finally, I reached my house. I practically broke down the door and rushed upstairs to my room. I threw myself onto my bed after slamming the door and locking it. My gaze stuck on the picture that sat beside my bed. It was the picture our team took on the first day we met our sensei, Kakashi-sensei. I examined it thoroughly, hoping to seek any answers as to why Sasuke was so confusing, but I found nothing. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and me, together.

As I bent over to place the picture back on the bed side table, I heard a quiet thud on my window seal. I gasped at the sound and quickly turned around. But whatever it was, it had disappeared.

I walked over to the window, glaring outside for a moment before shutting it. Then, there, in front of the curtain, was a vase. And inside was a tall, brilliant, beautiful scarlet rose. Beside the vase, was a small piece of parchment that read:

**_I'm sorry Sakura, truly. I don't know if anyone had told you or not, but Happy Valentine's Day.  
And I love you. Don't you ever think other wise._**

**_-Sasuke_**

I smiled, clinging to the note for dear life, before staring up to the stars above, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke." I gazed over to a nearby tree, where a small shadowy figure sat staring at me from a high branch. A small grin traced the outline of Sasuke's face as he gazed deep into my emerald pools.

I grinned over at him before waving good night, _'Looks like I'm not so alone after all...I guess this time things actually worked out okay...'_ before drifting away from the pale moonlight's touch, as I began walking away from the window.

_**-OoXoO-**_

**Alright you guys, be gentle. At least I KNOW it sucked ass…Neways, thanks for reading, now please review. Even if you hated it more than anything, please tell me WHY and what YOU think I should do or COULD do to make it better and more enjoyable for everyone. Neways, thanks again!  
Love you all!**

**And to all of those who will review, thanks! You rock! And just for each of those special people, I'll write you all a different fanfic, just pm me telling me what shows your absolute fav, and what characters are your favorites! I promise! Well, see ya later!**

_**ALERT! ALERT!**_

**I P.R.O.M.I.S.E that I will update my fics by the end of March at least! Every one of them, so fans, DO NOT PANIC! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN YOU GUYS!**

**Love ya always,**

**-Shelby♥**


End file.
